Collecting Rarities
by gilraenstar
Summary: No one had ever seen his private collection of photos. And if Roy and Riza ever saw them, they'd probably slaughter him on the spot. Hughes had his favorites of these, and each came with their own little entertaining story. ROYAI :D
1. Chapter 1

**Collecting Rarities**

Prologue

Hughes is known to flash photos every which way and at every single person he comes across.

In fact, he'd earned quite the reputation. Many found it easier to run than bare the sight of another incredibly cute photo. Elysia was just too beautifully wonderful for their small minds to handle, Maes supposed.

But no one had ever seen his private collection.

Oh no, not even Gracia had seen these.

And the people in them- well if Roy and Riza ever found out he had these, they would slaughter him on the spot.

Hughes had his favorites of these, and each came with their own little entertaining story.

(*FMA*)

Chapter 1: A Long Day

Riza hadn't slept in days. No one in the office had. Tough cases all took their tolls, but this one...this had done more than take it's toll. It r\had gotten passed all of the barriers each person had carefully thrown up around their minds.

It was understandable. If you aren't affected by the murder of thirty two little children, none over the age of seven. you were to far gone for anyone to save you.

But the reports had to be written, and couldn't wait any longer. Everyone had already procrastinated long enough. and now only a few more hours remained before the deadline. Only Mustang and Hawkeye had yet to finish them. They were close, but by one in the morning they had slowed considerably.

Roy finished his first. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open long enough to sign it. He stared blearily at his barren desktop for a minute before coming to a conclusion. He opened his bottom desk drawer- one usually kept locked- and took out a bottle of vodka and a half empty bottle of bourbon.

Taking from the drawer two clean glasses, he poured a bourbon for himself, and a glass of vodka for Riza. He knew of her preference for something strong as vodka, but knew she didn't like the same bourbon he did. So the bottle of the clear liquid took residence in the drawer, for occasions like this.

As inappropriate as it was for them to be drinking...she didn't protest this time like she usually did and Roy still had half a mind left to be worried. If Riza was willingly drinking with him at work, this was really getting at her.

Keeping the half empty glass in hand, he stumbled to the couch, his drink sloshing, and fell there, half twisted in an awkward sprawl. He set the glass on the little coffee table, and sat up into a comfortable position.

Riza stared into her cup, but didn't say anything.

Roy patted a spot next to him on the couch.

She obviously noticed, but just ignores the suggestion.

"Come on, Riza...pwease?" He hiccuped. In this tired state, the alcohol was affecting him more than usual.

"I'm almost done," She replied staring at her report. The words were becoming fuzzy.

Roy whines, "Then finish after a quickie."

Riza immediately took it the wrong way. "A _what_?"

"A nap, a quick nap!" Roy realized his mistake and waved his arms furiously, trying to amend it.

Riza sighed and let the file fall shut, and she stood up, leaving her own glass behind. She sat next to him, her back ramrod straight as she tried to keep the blood from rising up and staining her cheeks in a blush.

He was so close.

Close enough to touch. She made her hands into fists. Now was certainly _not_ the time to go thinking about that. She shivered and thought sourly, _I'm not in any mood to be taking a cold shower tonight._

"So what's bothering you?" Roy asked.

_Even as a drunkard he was still the caring and worried man I fell in love with. _"Nothing...Just..tired." She admitted. Even as she said this, she found her eyes closing, and she was slowly falling into his arms. God, why couldn't they just sit like this forever? Held together in a warm embrace...like nothing was wrong with the world. She cuddled deeper into his warmth, and he held her close

He wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled against her hair, whispering without thinking, "Love you, Riza,"

And she murmured back into his shoulder, "Love you, Roy."

They heard a faint click of a camera and a snicker.

Then, they fell asleep

(*FMA*)

ummm...hi :) well, it's like... uh... 4 in the morning on New years day and i'm at my friend cometdragons house, so i decided to write a little royai fanfic!

obviously my big project (the sequel to Ivory Alchemist) needs to be worked on, but truthfully, my brain is kindof saying, shutup, i don't wanna write this rite now, so i guess this is just a way to let of a little creative writing steam.

it's not that great, so please ignorew errors and forgive me if it makes no sense XD

it IS four in the morning after all.

love,

gilraenstar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finished Paperwork in Exchange for…?

Everyone knows that Roy Mustang hates paperwork.

Everyone knows Hawkeye is the one who was given the unfortunate task of keeping the lazy colonel in line.

Everyone also knows Roy is too scared to defy her, even if he is the commanding officer. No one blames him really—Hawkeye can be quite the demanding woman, and with guns and grenades in tow, it was doubted _anyone_ would defy her.

But today, Roy was willing to compromise. "Hey Riza…if I-."

"No."

Dreams were instantly crushed at the sound of her no nonsense tone.

"But you didn't even let me finish!" He wails like an unhappy child.

Riza steadily ignores him, causing him to complain even more.

"See," He continues with a pout, "If you really were a good subordinate you would listen to your superior and always be nice to me and-."

She sighs loudly, getting him to shut up at the realization that he's annoying her more than usual. As if to prove this, she slides her hand gun from its casing and lies it with an over exaggerated thunk on her desktop, well within Mustangs view.

He swallows nervously, but doesn't give up. "Come on, Riza, just hear me out," Roy pleads.

"No," is her curt response.

"But Hawkeye…" He whines, giving her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

_No_, she told herself, _if you look up you'll have give in to him…don't do it…_ Against her own wishes it seems, she looks up and gets caught in his expression for a half second. She immediately forces her eyes back down as she swears to herself violently.

She hates it when he does that. How could she possibly resist those beautiful onyx eyes filled with pain and wisdom past his some thirty years? Riza hated having to know her weakness was something so simple as puppy dog eyes from her commanding officer. But she _did _love him, however reluctant she was to admit that, even to herself.

So, she gave in. "Fine, sir," She says, keeping up the formality. "What do you want?"

Roy smiles brightly, and Riza's heart nearly stops, her stomach twisting itself into a nervous knot. "I wanna make a deal!"

Riza sighs again—why did she have to fall for that stupid look? She stands up and stands beside him, glancing over every paper he had done so far. It only took a moment—only two out of the probable forty were done. "What kind of deal?"

"If I get all these done, I get to have you all to myself tonight!" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

_WHAM!_ Riza slaps him over the back of the head

"Ow!" Roy squeaks, holding his head, which now throbbed harshly with the heavy blow. Riza had taken it the wrong way again. "I didn't mean it like _that_." He says in a rush. Of course he wanted it to be like that, but _that_ wasn't happening any time soon because of the damn fraternization laws. "I just meant, like, going out to dinner or something."

Riza straightens her back and stares forward. "My punishment, sir?"

His eyes widen. "For what?"

Her voice is a dull monotone as she thinks herself; _did I really hit him that hard or is he just that clueless?_ "I hit you, sir. That is unacceptable behavior."

"Ohhhhh…" He answers. A wicked smile spreads across his face. "All right! Your punishment!" He rubs his hands together and starts his plotting.

It was all Riza could do not to face palm. Things were just about to go from bad to worse. And then from worse to incredibly perverted.

"You have to agree to the deal."

Hawkeye raises an eyebrow. "Which would be…?"

"You're going on a date with me as soon as I finish the rest of my paperwork."

"Did I hear something suggesting you might get married Roy?" Hughes says with a wide grin, peeking in the doorway.

"Fine," Riza says in a huff, ignoring Maes.

Roy punches the air and starts furiously signing things.

"Wait, what just happened?" Maes asks, confused by the sight of Mustang working.

"Just made a deal with Riza," Roy says quickly, eyes still on the papers as he scrawled his name haphazardly on each then flipped to the next half a second later.

Riza knew that they probably both were wanting to keep it a secret from Maes. Oh, how they'd never hear the end of his constant bugging, saying '_get married to her already.'_

Than Roy stopped signing and looked up and Riza knew he was again thinking about something evil. "If I tell you, will you help me finish these?"

Hughes nodded and came in closing the door behind him.

Roy beams at his best friend. "Once I finish these, Riza agreed to go on a date with me!"  
>Riza smacks a hand against her forehead.<p>

Maes just startes at them, head on a swivel as he looks between the two. Then he shouts, "Why didn't you say so?" He rushes over and starts signing faster than Riza can even comprehend.

_Wow_, She thought to herself_, Maes really want him to get married._

"DONE!" They crowed at the same time.

Roy stands and clears his throat. "Miss Hawkeye? Will you accompany me on a date?"

"Like I have a choice, sir," She grumbles, blushing as they link arms. As much as she loved Roy, they really should have been working today. She glances back toward Maes with an expression that said, _help me_.

The only thing she gets from him is a blinding flash and a round of laughter.

Hughes is still laughing when the rest of the guys appear a few minutes later.

Havoc asks slowly, "Did we just see the colonel and lieutenant walking out together?"

"Yeah," Fuery says, "It looked like they were…going on a date."

Maes just laughs harder than before, so glad he kept his camera with him at all times.

He couldn't wait until he got to take photos at their wedding.

(*FMA*)

_hey yinz! :D_

I got a pretty good response yesterday slash today, so I decided to post another chapter! YAY!

Hope you like it—

I thought it was sorta cute, not really too fluffy. But worry not my fluff lovers! Soon, pillows will fear this story and it's author!

Love,

gilraenstar


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drastic Measures

Two things are needed to keep things running smoothly at the office. Firstly, they need Hawkeye. Without her, nothing would get done.

But the second thing … the second thing is just as important as the first if not more.

Coffee.

And if that is taken out of the equation, it's not long before all hell breaks loose.

(*FMA*)

"We're out of coffee!" Havoc yells in anguish, waking up a napping Mustang from his slumber.

"Wassut?" Roy mumbles, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes. He glanced up at the clock—his nap had only lasted about an hour. That meant he still had six more hours of work to go.

"Chief, ya gotta do something!" Breda says quickly.

"You're an alchemist; can't you just make some with alchemy?" Fuery demands, tears coming to his eyes.

Mustang was beyond confused. "What are you people talking about?"

"We're out of coffee!" All of them shout at the same time, falling to the floor and practically sobbing all over each other like a bunch of babies.

"Get off the floor! And what…?" Than Mustang fully processed what had just been said. His mind went blank at the thought of it being true."Wait…We're out of coffee?"

The four continued to sob on the ground, nodding miserably.

When Hawkeye walked in twenty minutes later, it was to see all of them passed out on the floor, clutching empty mugs, practically swimming in their sea of tears.

She frowns, and walks over to where Roy was lying face down, looking suspiciously like he had been shot. Riza uses the tip of one boot to nudge his arm slightly, to make sure he was alive.

He moans loudly.

Well, there's an answer to that.

"Is something wrong, sir?" She asks, even though something obviously is very wrong.

Roy mumbles something to the carpet, but Riza doesn't understand it. "What?"

"We're out of coffee!" He shouts heartbreakingly. He looks like a lost puppy. "We searched the entire office, and there isn't enough for a single cup!"

Hawkeye stares down at him as he wraps his arms around her legs and stares up at her, expecting something with the likes of a miracle in the form of Riza.

"So? I can just-" She says, starting to reach into her bag, shaking out her legs one by one to get away from his grabby hands.

"So?" They all repeat, scrambling to their feet to surround her mercilessly.

"We can barely finish all our work as it is! How are we supposed to get anything done without coffee?" Breda wails.

"It's the only thing that keeps us awake!" Fuery agrees.

"Wait!" Mustang says, making everyone stop cold to stare at him. "We have to devise a plan to get some coffee.

Riza sighs and disentangles herself from the guys, and goes to sit down. When she pulls out her char to take a seat, it's whisked away and instead she falls to the ground with an undignified squeak.

She scowls, noting how Mustang now used her chair as a step stool. He towers over the others, yelling something about team alpha and beta, as well as the evac squad. "Sir…" She says, but is ignored

_Evac squad?_ She questions as she pulls up another chair. This time she makes sure its under her before she sits. _For a trip to the grocery store? _She starts working, but doesn't get very far, as the plan they lay it is very complex and distracting.

She looks up for a minute and tries to speak up, saying, "Sir, You don't have to—."

"Quiet, Hawkeye! I'm trying to organize teams over here!"

She sighs for what seems like the millionth time and returns to her papers. _Why couldn't they be this serious about things that actually _mattered_? They'll send me to an early grave, no doubt,_ Riza says to herself wryly.

"Now, Lt. your with the evac team, which will consist of you, Falman, and Fuery. Alpha team is Havoc and myself. Beta team is Breda, Falman and Black Hayate."

"What?" Hawkeye interrupts "Sir, Black Hayate is at home. Why even bother? I have some—."

Mustang waves her off. "We're picking him up on the way." He jumps down from the stolen chair. "Let's go!"

"Hey Roy, I wanted to know-." Hughes starts, his camera in hand, looking suspiciously like it had been broken.

At that time, two things happened—One, Mustang didn't notice Maes, and two, a mug with large black letters spelling out _#1 Boss_ on it flew through the air, clocking Roy on the head.

He yelps loudly and stumbles forward crashing into his friend.

They both go down with a yell and a camera flash going off.

"Listen to me when I talk to you!" Riza shouts. "I have some coffee in my bag, I always do! That black tar stuff in the break room is terrible!"

Hughes looks at his camera and realizes something while Mustang and the rest of the crew bow at Hawkeye's feet as if she were some sort of a deity. "Huh," He says with a bright smile. "Guess it wasn't broken after all…"

The little picture displayed on the screen is one he'd never get rid of. It had caught them all at just the right moment. Hughes wasn't in the picture, aside from a tiny piece of his hand caught in the frame. In the background, Hawkeye had on her determined face, her arm thrust forward as she let go of the mug, which was shown smacking in Roy Mustang's head at a close up range.

He smiles even wider as he walks out of the room. Oh yeah. This picture was going to be cherished.

(*FMA*)

_Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed or added this to favs and alerts! You guys are big part in the outcome of this lttle oneshot story thingy, so keep um coming plz!_

This one was sort of stupid, but I mean, just imagine what'd happen if they ran out of coffee.

Havoc would be smoking twenty cigs more than usual, Fuery would be drooling on his paperwork, Mustang would passed out on the floor, Breda would be eating three sandwiches within a small timeframe, Falman would be reflecting on his unpopular-ness with the ladies (it's okay Falman. I still love you;) And Hawkeye would just be standing over them all, totally fine with a cup of tea instead of that blackened tar they call coffee.

Hahahhhahahahahha, anyways, thanks for the support o far, and I hope you enjoyed this one :D I make a fluffy one next! :D :D :D

Love,

gilraenstar


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Smiling Blonde

There is no doubt that in a drinking contest with Riza, Roy would lose.

He would never admit it, but he learned this the hard way at last year's Christmas party, an event he still hasn't quite remembered in its entirety.

All he knows is that Maes Hughes has a picture of this occasion, and he'll never live it down.

All he knows is blackmail is imminent.

(*FMA*)

"Aww, come on Riza!" Roy moans, already partially intoxicated. "Loosen up a bit! Have a drink!"

Riza wishes she hadn't come. The dress she had on was not tactically sound—how was she supposed to move effectively in this lacey contraption? Few people of importance had come as it was supposed to be a family party, so she didn't think this highly formal event really needed be so formal. A simple uniform would have been fine. But no. Roy had been ogling her since his first drink, and everything went down hill from there

"Riiiiiiiizzaaaaaaaa," A drunken Roy coos out loudly andobnoxiously. She decides that it's not all bad—the long gown was long enough to conceal the two pistols strapped to her thighs well enough not to be noticed. And that may come in handy if she decides to shoot the boistorous colonel where he stands-

Speaking of which, he's standing on a table. Riza lets out sigh- it would be unswise to shoot her superior now that he was so close to his goal...

"I got passion in mah pants and I ain't afraid to show it-."

Maybe she would need her guns after all.

"I'm sexy and I know it!"

(*FMA*)

Agreeing to a drinking contest was the only way to get Roy off the table and make him also stop his terrible (although not untrue, Riza admits) rendition of 'Sexy and I Know It'.

Riza sits at the table with her hands folded in her lap, her back as straight as an aroow.

On the other side of the table, Roy slumps over in his chair grinning like an idiot. Maes Hughes hangs on his shoulder, whispering in his ear the trick to beating a woman in a drinking contest.

"One shot for you, two for me," He says, smiling stupidly.

Riza holds back another sigh. "If you say so sir..."

Two to one wasn't Roys best idea.

After one three drinks on Riza's part (six for Roy) Roy is on the ground mumbling to himself something about losing his wallet.

His first victim to ask was a little girl with pigtails and an elf costume.

"Hey you!" Roy half yells. "Where's my wallet?"

The girl squeaks and runs to hide behind her father-.

Maes Hughes.

"Don't be harrassing my little girl!" Maes yells picking up Elysia and hugging her tightly. "I know where you live!"

"No...Maes, that elf stole my wallet!"

Said elf grabs at the camera around her fathers neck and starts pressing buttons, unsure of what shes doing, but knowing it was one of her daddy's favorite things ( besides her of course).

"Look!" Roy yelps weakly, his head spinning from the alcohol "Now she's trying to take that camera I got you for Christmas last year! Why Santa? WHY?"

_Thunk. _Roy had passed out- that's Riza's cue.

"I'll take him home now." Riza says dully. After Riza drags Roy up and starts walking away with him, Hughes goes through his camera settings that had been displaced and comes across gold.

Maes and his little girl giggle at the photo she had accidently captured.

It wasn't till nearly two hours later Roy jerked awake from an alcohol induced nightmare.

He was in an unfamiliar place, with quite familiar scents.

His muddled mind was still too out of it to recognize the light lavender mixed with gunpowder, though he would come to the conclusion eventually.

He stumbles out of the fluffy bed, using the door way as support. Roy walks out into a small hallway and connected to that is a living room, where Riza herself had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep with a book still in hand.

Still mostly plastered, Roy grins and makes his way over to her. He takes the book out of her hands and sets it aside before sitting next to her and revelling in her warmth. He hadn't always known Riza as the cold woman people see her as nowadays. Before there had been a sweet, caring girl who had the most beautiful smile in the world, and he had the privilage of living with her.

Roy snuggles closer to Riza and smiles sleepily. She wouldn't mind in the morning when she woke up that he had snuck in to be with her. But she would pretend it never happened.

But for now, Roy doesn't mind either.

Riza smiles in her sleep.

(*FMA*)

heeeeeeey, sorry i no update for soooooo long! i'll try not to let that happen again cool? i know i don't deserve reviews after that long hiatus, but...

if you reviews maybe i won't ever let the gap get that long again, kay?

love

gilraenstar


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! okay, well, i'm sorry i didn't get this out on royai day! i really meant to, honestly, but my life has been hectic lately... most dont know it, but my family is getting ready to move across the state before the end of july so i've been having to do a lot of cleaning and packing and crap to get ready and it really detracts from my writing time, plus my birthday was on last thursday and i went camping with mah friend dreamcollector, and i'm trying to hang out with all my friends one more time before we leave. its depressing, hard work and it takes a lot outta me :P

but enough of that stupid stuff! i did a continuation of the last chapter, but its cute and fluffy, so dont worry. its fun :)

enjoy, and dont forget to review! love ya!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Smiling Blonde (continued)<p>

The memories dredged up by dreams were most often unpleasant ones that made Roy wish he hadn't fallen asleep.

The chances were high they would contain something he regretted, be it something he did or did not do. The Ishvalan War came up most regularly, and with it painful memories of death and destruction he'd rather have tucked into the back of his mind at all times.

But he is lucky tonight.

Because tonight, he dreams of Riza.

(*FMA*)

_Roy was beginning to wonder why he tried._

_ "Never in my life have I met such a quiet and obstinate girl." Roy complains to his best friend._

_ Maes Hughes snorts loudly, "Sounds like someone has a crush!"_

_ Roy makes an annoyed sound. "Hardly! It's infuriating, how she just calls me, Mr. Mustang with that pretty little voice of hers, but she never looks me in the eye! She doesn't give me the time of day, and it's almost as if she thinks I carry some sort of disease that she might catch if she gets too close."_

_ "Well, you do." Maes tells him solemnly. "It's called stupidity, and honestly I think I might have caught it from when we first met." Hughes fakes a sneeze and Roy thwaps him upside the head, not appreciating the comment._

_ "I'm being serious!" Roy says. "What did I do wrong? I'm not in love with the girl, hell I'm not even friends with her. But I'd rather not have her mad at me. If she went to Master and said she wanted me out of there, he might listen to her."_

_ "From what you told me about your master Roy, I doubt it." Hughes tells him thoughtfully. "He seems more like the type to tell her to get over it then make him a sandwich while she's at it."_

_ Roy just stares at his friend in horror. Then the expression melts and he shrugs. "You're right. He is kind of an ass… But I have no choice but to live with him if I want to learn more than just basic alchemy."_

_Maes stands up and drops a coin on the table for the waitress, finishing the last of his coffee in a single gulp. "I dunno, Roy. My guess is you're just gonna have to talk it out with her. See ya later. I've got stuff to do, so you'll have to tell me how it goes tomorrow."_

"_How what goes?" Roy is confused._

"_Your talk with Ms. Hawkeye. She's right there."_

_Roy turns to look back at the front of the diner, where indeed, the girl stood, her blonde hair making her stick out amongst the taller, darker haired people._

_When he turns back, Maes is gone, and suddenly Riza is standing right next to him._

"_Mr. Mustang, sir. My father requests that you come back early for today's lesson."_

"_So he sent you out to get me?"_

"_Yes." Riza answers simply, her voice free of emotion._

_They start walking back toward the old house, Roy following behind a silent Riza._

"_Did I offend you or something?" Roy calls out to her, crossing his arms tightly around his chest to try and keep out the biting cold. He never liked winter.._

_She is so surprised by the question that she stops in her tracks and looks back at him quizzically. "What makes you think you've offended me?"_

"_Well." Roy stomps his boots to rid them of extra snow that took away from his traction. It also meant he could take his attention away from the pretty blonde. God, and why in the world was he blushing? "You seem like you take a lot of trouble to keep your distance from me. And you never call me my name." Riza doesn't mention that she was told specifically to avoid contact with him at her fathers order._

"_You're name isn't Mr. Mustang?" She says slowly, not quite following the emotionally distraught boy._

"_No..Wait yes…well, you know what I mean! You don't call me my first name! I don't understand why you have to be so formal!"_

"_My father tells me to be. As the girl in the house, I ought to know my place and-." Roy had seen how Master Hawkeye treated his only daughter, and he hadn't much approved. Womans rights had increased tremendously before the war had broken out, but in the Hawkeye household, it seemed as if things had stayed primeval and Riza was confined to household work and chores. Roy was taught never to treat a girl so wrongly and disagreed strongly with his master in that respect, though he was smart enough never to voice it. But now he practically shouted it to the world._

"_Your place? Come on Riza, you're not a girl! You're a woman! You can't honestly want to stay here for the rest of your life, taking care of your father while he treats you badly! You deserve much better than that."_

_Roy claps a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say so much, and especially not something against his master to whom he owed quite a lot._

_But Riza reacts differently than he might've expected._

_The smiling blonde says nothing, but her eyes sparkle as if she had discovered some new hidden treasure. "The last time someone treated me like a human was my mother before she died."_

"_I'm sorry," Roy instantly apologizes._

"_No…" Riza replies. "Thank you for… allowing me to smile again."_

_Allowing? Roy thinks to himself, his eyes wide. _

_He stays silent for the most part as he follows behind Riza again, staring at the snow covered sidewalk._

"_You can always talk to me, you know." Roy says simply, still concentrating on the ground._

_Riza doesn't look back, but Roy knows shes smiling once more._

"_I know Roy."_


	6. Chapter 6

_hahah hi! hope you enjoy this update, it's just supposed to be a funny little dabble on Riza and her reaction... to a certain thing..._

_:D_

_enjoy and don't be afraid to review! even if you dont have an account you can tell me what you think! they even made it easier to review! now you only have to click once!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Misplaced<p>

Riza was beginning to wonder where everyone had gone.

Roy claimed he had a meeting with the Fuhrer, but she had seen Bradley talking with his secretary only a few moments ago, so he couldn't be in a meeting.

Havoc said he was going out for a smoke, but he had left nearly two hours ago, which was odd. He never took longer than fifteen minutes at the most.

Breda told her he was going out for his lunch break, and he was still gone, though he had been known to take his time during lunch.

Falman had taken a personal day, which just isn't like him. He was always trying so hard to impress Riza with his extreme formality, and taking a day off would normally seem unacceptable to him.

The only one who seemed available for work was Fuery, and he sat nervously at his desk, his hands so bad Riza wasn't sure his hand writing was legible.

"Lt. Fuery." Riza starts.

"Gahh!" The man squeaks, nearly jumping out of his own skin. "Yes, sir, I mean mam, I mean, Miss, I..uhh…"

"At ease, Fuery." Riza says quickly. Was she really that scary? Now she felt bad for the poor guy. "I was just going to ask if you new what the rest of our coworkers are doing."

"Oh…no, I don't, I haven't…" He wrings his hands, and stumbles over his words anxiously.

Riza's eye narrow. Now she couldn't help but be suspicious. Fuery always was a bit jumpy, but now he was acting as if he had replaced Riza's tea with some sort of corrosive acid and he was waiting for her to fall for it and take a drink.

Her eyes flick to her mug, even though she knows the idea is ridiculous.

"Is something going on that I should know about, Lieutenant?" She asks slowly, eyeing Fuery for any hints he might give.

Something was certainly going on, that's for sure.

"I…uhh…" Fuery is saved from answering as the phone on his desk rings loudly, he jumps and rushes to pick it up, nearly dropping it in his haste.

Riza sits there, as Fuery says, "Umm, are you sure, sir…? Okay….all right, we're just finishing up on our work… yes, I can come down for a moment…"

Riza wonders if it were Roy he might be talking to. The colonel must be planning something…

Fuery hangs up and looks to Riza. "I need to go… get a report from Hughes…" He inches toward the door, walking backward. "So…bye!" He spins around and bolts, leaving Hawkeye alone and rather confused.

She watches the door slam behind him and she lets out a long sigh, opening a drawer in her desk to find her notepad. She finds it among the meager contents and reaches out to grab it right as she realizes something important.

Her pistol wasn't safely nestled amongst the files like it should be.

She checks her other drawer to see if her other handgun is there, but it is nowhere to be found.

And her keys to the Weapons Locker are missing too…

Where did all her weapons go?

She stands and checks all twelve of her backup hiding spots that supposedly no one knew about, and came up empty. Even her ammunition had been shanghaied.

That settles it. Roy is dead meat.

(*FMA*)

She stomps over to Hughes' office, knowing that he was there, and knowing that he would answer her questions.

As she arrives she slams the doors open and is ready to ask just exactly what kind of prank they had started by taking all her guns, but Maes just spins her around and starts rambling as he pushes her toward the mess hall.

"Wow, great timing, Hawkeye! I was just about to get you, after all Roy said they were done and that I ought to go and-."

"Why do you have your camera?" Riza asks blandly, noting the camera that hung around his neck, swinging back and forth as they walked.

Riza was almost fearful of the answer.

"I never go anywhere without it!" Maes explains easily. "Anyway, here we are!"

She turns to ask why he is asking so weird, but Maes is gone, so she just stares at the closed doors of the mess hall.

"I'll regret this later," She says as she reaches for the door knob, "Won't I…"

"Happy Birthday!" She can hear multiple clicks as everyone gets pictures of her surprised expression.

No wonder they had taken her guns.

* * *

><p><em>I'd be scared of a surprised Riza too XD but yeah, tell me what you think!<em>

_and not to whore myself out or anything, but I just started an Avengers fanfic ( iloved the movie so much!) so if you like the avengers and you like my writing style, go check it out! :D :D :D_

_love you all and thank you so much for all the support,_

_gilraenstar :D_


End file.
